Lily's Daughter
by Kelad
Summary: The same year Harry enters his first year, Severus Snape is granted a surprise in the form of another child - his child.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape sat in the small kitchenette of Spinner's End, staring out the window with a blank expression on his face. So he would begin teaching at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry once again, but this time, one particular student would trouble him greatest of all, the one and only Boy Who Lived. Lily's son, no less, he had to be a prat if he was fathered by James bloody Potter. Harry Potter, the Brat Who Lived, in his own classroom. Severus gave a look of disgust to no one in particular.

It was that very evening when Severus had made his last visit to Albus before he would move back into the quarters at Hogwarts. Severus had thought with a familiar scowl on his face as he traveled through the Floo network into Albus's office.

"Severus, you're late." Truth of the matter was, Severus was actually ten minutes early to the time scheduled. It was all he could do not to point this out. "Cockroach Cluster?" The Headmaster held out a dish of the awful delicacies, which were skittering around in the silver dish. Severus just put out a hand in refusal, and to his horror, Albus devoured one himself.

Severus cleared his throat, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. "Headmaster, you called me here on short notice. You are not the only one with limited time," He said curtly. He had enough planning and paperwork as it was, and was only annoyed when Albus had called Severus to his office through Fawkes. When that creature had manifested in Severus's home, it had set half of his completed papers and potions textbooks into flames. That had devoured half of his patience, and the rest was already wearing thin.

"Of course, of course, my boy." Albus set down the dish and sat forward in his chairs, his sky blue robes glimmering in the candle light. "Please, do sit down." He gestured to one of the tall arm chairs in front of his desks, and Severus knew more than well to refuse. He took a seat, staring precariously at the silver whirring instruments on the Headmaster's desk. Severus sat straight, and cast a nonverbal Legilimens, staring into Albus's twinkling-blue eyes. Diving deep into the man's mind, he saw nothing but a spark of memory, only to be dragged out again. _Blast._ Albus was nearly as powerful an Occlumens as Severus himself.

The Headmaster only chuckled softly. As he did, tiny bits of Cockroach Cluster were shook loose from his long white beard. Severus nearly snapped, there and then, but Albus took no notice. "I only want to tell you, formally, of course, that the Ministry will be paying you a visit tomorrow morning." He tapped one of his instruments, and it began to spin around like a weather vane.

Severus started. "What? For what reason?" It couldn't be for his past dues, he was cleared of all charges against the Ministry. They'd already gone through the certification of his teaching at Hogwarts, including countless tests and background checks; Severus had even been Legiliminized, and it took every bit of effort not to push the Ministry git out his mind. What else could the bloody organization want?

"Oh, just a yearly visit from the Department of Children's Welfare. A new Ministry law. They only want an insight to your teaching and mentoring abilities." Albus sounded casual, and Severus immediately knew the Headmaster was keeping something. He narrowed his eyes, and tried once again to delve into the man's thoughts.

Albus chuckled again, peering through his half-moon spectacles, and Severus cursed mentally in ten different languages. "Albus, I want to know what is going on at this instant! You've been keeping nothing but everything from me, and I demand to know what." He brought his hand hard on the huge wooden desk; some of the knickknacks and things shuddered in response.

"My dear boy, you must learn other forms of communication if you wish to know things," The Headmaster said smoothly, and rose from his chair. Severus did the same. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be retiring shortly. Oh – you may move into your quarters anytime in the next week. Goodnight, Severus." And the old coot was gone. Severus swore again, but had returned home. There was no use trying to pry into Albus; he'd learned that the hard way.

Now he sat at his dining table, slowly tapping his fingers on the wood surface. A goblet of wine in the morning would hopefully get him through this, for lack of a better word, get-together. Severus scowled. "Rowan. Wash this up and prepare my emerald robes. We'll be having...guests." The House Elf with huge brown eyes and flopping ears popped in.

"Yes, Master Snape, Rowan will get be with it right now!" He squeaked, then popped out of sight again. Severus sighed and rose from the table and retired to his bedroom. The room consisted of an oak four posted bed with navy bed coverings and a large desk of the same wood, which was covered in parchment, quills, ink, and any sort of office supply you could imagine. A wardrobe stood beside, carved with serpents and ancient runes that even Severus knew not of.

In another moment, Severus was dressed in deep green robes that billowed as he walked down the stairs again. As soon as he hit the floor, there was a knock at the door. He strode down the long hallway, and suddenly an awful feeling rose up inside him. Severus pushed it back down, and with a slight sneer upon his face, grasped the brass doorknob and yanked open the door in a hard, swift movement.

Severus almost gasped as he took in the two people standing in his doorway. One was an older, kind looking witch with some sort of uniform-looking grey robes on, which were soaking in the sudden rain that Severus hadn't even noticed before. But, standing next to the woman, was..._Lily._

The girl looked about ten years old and had pale, pearly skin, black eyes, and long wavy red hair drenched with rain, down to her waist. So many memories were yanked out of the vault in Severus's mind...she looked exactly like Lily during their first year. However, this girl wore an expression of pure hatred.

Severus's heart ached, but he still kept his complexion smooth. _No, of course not. Ridiculous. Then who...? _He could not be prepared for the words that were to come, no matter the mind training he had been through. That was all broken and shifted out of ways after the older witch spoke.

"Severus Snape?" She asked, smiling. Severus still hadn't taken his eyes off the girl, who was scowling just as much as he was. He could have laughed.

"Yes," He replied slowly, gripping the edge of the doorframe.

"This is Marcia, your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Severus Snape?" She asked, smiling. Severus still hadn't taken his eyes off the girl, who was scowling just as much as he was. He could have laughed._

"_Yes," He replied slowly, gripping the edge of the doorframe._

"_This is Marcia, your daughter."_

**SSSSSSSSSS**

Severus blinked. "Excuse me?" He had no emotion in his voice, except for pure wonder. Was this some kind of test, or a joke? The woman's smile faded by a fraction, and there was a look of...understanding?...on her face.

"I believe we should take this inside, Mr. Snape -" She sounded slightly strained, and put a hand on the girl's back, beginning to walk inside Severus's doorway. He didn't move aside.

"It's 'Professor', for your information. Why, dare I ask, should I let you inside my home?" Severus snapped, a ferocious glare plastered on his face.

The woman stared right back, her confidence wasn't deterred despite Severus's efforts. "I'm sorry; professor. There are important matters regarding -" She took out a large envelope and slipped out a piece of parchment partway. "you and Lily Evans-Potter."

Severus paused, scrutinizing the witch thoroughly. With a slight narrowing of his eyes, he turned and the two walked in. Could Lily have had another daughter? Was that possible? _Of course it's possible._ The girl – Marcia – looked just like her. But...her eyes. It was as if Severus were staring into a mirror. Those beady black eyes stared right back.

"Marcia, why don't you go in the sitting room?" The woman smiled reassuringly at Marcia, who took off black rain jacket, revealing a white long sleeved blouse and a gray dress. Her black shoes squeaked across the polished wood as she hesitantly sat down in an armchair, crossing her arms.

Severus shifted his gaze from Marcia to the woman. "You have much explaining to do, Ms...?" He kept the edge in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, professor. I'm Clara Finns from the Huves & Calvary Children's Home, in London. So is Marcia, of course." The two sat down in the kitchen across from each other, and Clara laid her envelope down in the middle of them. It was silent for a moment, and the witch awkwardly pretended to fix her graying hair.

"You claim that this...Marcia," Severus was hesitant to use her name for some reason. It was as if doing so would lead to the false idea that he accepted the child. "is my daughter, Ms. Finns."

"Yes. You are the paternal father to Marcia. Ms. Lily Potter...was...the maternal mother."

"That's impossible," Severus said immediately. "I – we – never had a child."

"I'm afraid to say, you did. The DNA proofs are found here." Clara handed Severus a long parchment with many words and symbols that Severus was vaguely familiar with. Blood type, count, etc. None of it mattered to Severus in the least bit at the moment.

"Here's Marcia's birth certificate. She was born on May 1st, 1981. She's ten years old now." Another paper pushed Severus's way. At the bottom was Lily's signature. Severus traced a pale finger over the long-dry ink, and remembered.

**FLASHBACK**

"Severus...I had a son, with James. His name is Harry. He's actually only a day old now." Lily didn't sound happy nor upset as she spoke the words that would change Severus forever. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, it's just..." She trailed off.

Severus stared at Lily. Of course, this was inevitable, but why was he so shocked to hear the words themselves? He stepped forward, sounding as if he were in pain. "What's wrong? Your Patronus message, it was...worrying me." He had received the doe only hours earlier, luckily, away from the Dark Lord's watchful eye.

"I wish he was yours," Lily was on the brink of tears by the time she whispered these words, and Severus took her into his arms, putting a comforting hand on her back and the other on her hair.

"Dear Lily. You love James," Severus whispered into her ear. "You have a child, a lucky, lucky child. It's more than I deserve." He secretly wished that Harry was his, as well, but didn't give into the burning want.

"I love James, I do, and Harry, and...you. I love you, Severus." Lily stared into Severus's eyes, searching for emotion, and then suddenly her lips met his. Years of hidden desire burst through the dam that had been hiding themselves within both the witch and wizard; years of a forbidden burden – gone.

**END**

Ten years ago. The memory that Severus had hidden more deeply than any other, the one memory that no one but him and Lily knew of, uncovered today. How come Lily hadn't told him she was with child? That was what the two wanted, wasn't it?

"How come I wasn't told of this?" Severus asked weakly, his angry guise leaving him like leaves blown in a breeze.

"It was the wish of Ms. Potter. We received Marcia when she was only days old, with this document." Clara seemed ready with a paper for every question Severus had. Yet another one was slid across the oak table.

_Article I._

_The maternity and paternity of Marcia Snape is to be kept in private, told to no one but the holder of this document, which I trust will not fall into the wrong hands._

_Article II._

_The paternity shall be revealed and custody of Marcia Snape be given to Severus Snape when he is __readily available as a father._

_Article III._

_Marcia Snape shall only be revealed of her father's identity when he himself is also revealed his daughter._

_Article IV._

_Under no circumstances will Marcia Snape go under custody of anyone but Severus Snape. If he is not available, she shall remain at Huves & Calvary's Children's Home._

This paper was also signed by Lily. Severus wasn't sure what to say, and was thankful when Clara began speaking again.

"Ms. Potter informed us of your circumstances at the time, and when all charges were cleared by the Ministry of Magic, we were not notified immediately. Only until actual word reached us that you were teaching here at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, did we ready the preparations for Marcia to come to you."

"We had previously filed an agreement to be made to have constant updates on your whearabouts, Professor Snape, but eventually those stopped coming."

"Why?" Severus managed, and averted his gaze to Marcia, who had found a book to read, but still was sitting stiffly and looked uncomfortable. She must have felt him looking and she looked up, her brows narrowing. Severus's eyes fell back to the pile of documents on the table.

"We don't know. The entire investigation of this child was corrupted, by what or whom, we don't know. Now, I'll be visiting again in a week," Clara began getting ready to leave, as if something had suddenly rushed her to the door. "to see how you're doing with Marcia. Good luck, professor. Marcia is...different." And suddenly, Clara was gone, with a crack. _What the hell?_

She had left Severus.

With his daughter.


End file.
